mmaboutsfandomcom-20200214-history
Raquel Pennington vs. Sarah Moras
The fight was the first loss for Sarah Moras. The Fight The first round began and they touched gloves. Pennington landed a stiff jab early stuffing a double to the clinch. Moras kneed the thigh and again. 4:35. Moras tried a single, slipped and Raquel turtled her up. Moras worked another single standing.. 4:15. Switched to a double and got it. 4:00 left as Moras defended a guillotine, passed to half-guard. 3:35. Moras passed to side control. Raquel regained half-guard. 3:15. Raquel standing and did to the clinch. Moras with a body lock working a trip and dragged her down, had the back. 3:00. One hook, turned on top to side control there. 1:24. Raquel got a nice trip. Moras turned for an armbar. Raquel defended. Moras landed two right elbows. 2:15. Another right elbow, three more. Moras closed guard, wall-walked for another armbar, ate several hard right hammerfists and a right elbow. 2:00. The crowd chanted Rocky for Raquel. 1:35. Moras landed two left elbows. She worked for a triangle. Lost the high guard. 1:15 left. Raquel landed three right elbows defending an armbar. Three right elbows and she escaped, 1:00 left. Raquel landed a left elbow and a right one, a left one. Moras landed two left elbows, two right elbows, left elbow. 30 with a right elbow and a left elbow, worked an armbar eating two rights herself. Moras locked up a triangle. Raquel escaped. 15. Raquel kicked the leg, Moras got a single eating two rights as she passed. The first round ended, 10-9.. Phew, close. 10-9 Moras, close for sure. The second round began and they touched gloves. Raquel landed an inside kick, Moras caught another and got a single to guard. Raquel worked a triangle. Lost it. Raquel trying an armbar or omoplata, omoplata. 4:35. Nice attempt. That looks tight. Deep. Wow. 4:15 as Moras escaped regaining guard. 4:00. The crowd chanted Rocky. Raquel landed a left elbow. Moras thinking triangle eating right hammerfists. 3:35. Moras landed two left elbows. She wants a triangle still, thought about an armbar, ate three rights as Raquel escaped. 3:15. Moras working rubber guard, lost it. Raquel kicked the leg and let her up. 3:00 as Raquel sprawled a double. Raquel landed a few rights to the body. 2:35. Moras pulled half-guard. Raquel right elbowed the body. 2:15. Raquel landed two left elbows, three more. Moras regained guard. 2:00. Moras landed a right from the bottom, ate two hard ones to the body, ate a left too. Raquel kicked the leg. 1:35. Moras shot for a single or ankle pick, Raquel sprawled up to the clinch, a few lefts under defending a double. A right under. 1:15. A left elbow. Another, another. Moras switched to a single. 1:00. Moras got a trip defending a possible armbar. Maybe a triangle. 35. Three left hammerfists. Three lefts to the body there. 15. Five hard left hammerfists. The second round ended, 10-9 Raquel. The third round began and they touched gloves. Raquel landed a jab, Moras got a telegraphed single there. Raquel looking to sweep as Sarah's corner warned. 4:35. Moras passed into half-guard. 4:15. 4:00. 3:35. Might need a standup here. Moras trying to isolate the left arm. 3:15 remaining. Raquel regained guard. 3:00. Hmm. Moras's corner begged for work. Sarah landed two lefts. 2:35. Raquel with left heel kicks to the kidney. Sarah landed two left elbows. The ref stood them up to applause. 2:15. 2:00. Raquel landed a leg kick stuffing a single. Raquel landed an inside kick stuffing a telegraphed single sprawling. Raquel stood over her kicking the leg. 1:35. She kicked the leg. Moras replied and ate one. Pennington landed two more and stuffed a single landing a right and a kick and let her up. 1:15. The crowd chanted Rocky. Raquel landed a jab and an inside kick dropping her, kicked both legs. 1:00. Another kick. Moras stood. Raquel landed a high kick stuffing a single, getting the back. 35. A right under. Raquel working for the choke with no hooks. 15 remaining. Moras defending, ate two rights, a left, Moras pulled half-guard eating three left elbows, the third round ended, Raquel helped her up and they hugged. 10-9 Raquel, 29-28 Raquel pretty clearly.